


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - Z is for Zabini

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape wore a silly hat in A, so he wanted to wear one for Z, because closure. Also, he is drunk off his tits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - Z is for Zabini




End file.
